1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weight scale, more particularly to an electronic weight scale.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic weight scale 1 is shown to include: a housing 11 having a supporting surface; a weight sensor 12 disposed in the housing 11 for sensing weight that acts on the supporting surface of the housing 11 and for outputting an output corresponding to the weight sensed thereby; a control circuit 14 disposed in the housing 11, coupled to the weight sensor 12, and outputting weight information that indicates the output from the weight sensor 12; and a display unit 13 coupled to the control circuit 14 for displaying the weight information from the control circuit 14 thereon.
In use, a user to be weighted usually stands on the supporting surface of the housing 11. However, the conventional electronic weight scale 1 is not suitable for a user who cannot stand properly, for example, a baby, a sick person, or a physically handicapped person.